Known in the art, for example in Spanish patent P9400980, are dividers for foldable cardboard boxes, which are manufactured in a continuous process by overlapping and gluing a number of strips of cardboard and then cutting a suitable length from the assembly; folded dividers are thus produced, which before insertion into the boxes or when the box is unfolded for use, unfold in their turn to define the compartments into which the products, such as bottles, are to be arranged.
These known dividers are practical because they can be manufactured by a continuous process and, if desired, stored together with their own folded box; however, due to the arrangement of the strips which form the divider, the use made of the materials of the divider is not optimum.
Other known dividers which can be manufactured in continuous process are made up of strips of cardboard folded in zig-zag shape and glued to each other only by a small portion at the corners of the compartments, as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,011 672; this divider nevertheless calls for very precise fitting of the strips, and is too fragile, for it can become unglued easily.
GB-A-911 027 describes a cellular structure formed by folding along a score line a component constituted by two flat parallel strips having a plurality of dividing walls between them.
DE-A-1 931 611 describes a divider for cardboard boxes formed from elementary modules, each module comprising two parallel flat strips and a plurality of transverse dividing walls between them, each dividing wall having flaps glued to the flat strips. This document is considered the closest prior art to the present invention and constitutes the basis for the preamble of appended claim 1.